Their Worst Enemies, Part 1
by Katie Ichijouji
Summary: The digidestine have defeated Apocalymon, there done, or are they? Now thrust into a world they do not know, they must face their worst enemies...Themselves! are they up to the challenge?


**_ Their Worst Enemies…_**  
  
A/n: Ok, I'm still trying to get the next chapter in either A New Threat or The Dark Digidestined finished. I got this fic and three others stuck in my head (Includeing a Daikenkeru triangle, not in any way like Dark Digidestined) in the meantime so I'm writeing them to get them outta there. This is the first one, the other two have nothing to do with this one, If you want me to continue with part 2 of this, you know what to do R+R.. This takes place at the end of the battle were the 01 digidestined defeat Apocalymon. Ages are a bit screwed up though, Matt, Tai and Sora are thirteen instead of 11, Joe is 14, Mimi and Izzy are 12 and Kari and TK are 10. I'll shut up and start the fic now…  
  
"We can do anything" Tai said  
"It's Destiny" Sora shouted  
"After all" Kari cried  
"We're the Digidestined!" they all shouted together. The digidestined gasped as beams of light shot out of their digivices. The light surrounded the self-destructing remains of Apocalymon. There was a loud concussion, then nothing. "What happened" T.K. asked "Did we win?" His brother replied "Looks that way!" Joe walked by groaning "excuse me, I think I'm gonna be sick" The others were cheering and hugging "It's over!!!" Sora said happily. A voice rang out in the darkness "Not quite yet." An old man stepped out of the shadows "Gennai? Why aren't you doing the glowy floaty thing" Izzy asked the old man replied " My phone bill rang up too high…what was I about to say? Oh yeah, You kids haven't faced the greates threats of all." They all groaned "Who is it this time?" Matt asked " Your worst enemies" Gennai said simply " Goood luck!" he shouted as they were all sucked screaming into a warp. Then he whispered to himself "You'll need it…Your worst enemies…both hardest and easiest to beat…Yourselves." He prayed that they would be up to the challenge. Yamato and Sora had had a taste of what they would be faceing during their trials in the dark cave, faceing the darkness within themselves. Now they would be faceing the real thing. He had a bad feeling about this… or maybe it was just the extra spicy burrito he'd had for lunch? No matter he hoped they could do it, otherwise the worlds would be doomed he also thought he'd forgotten to tell them something…it was probably that darned burrito again…..  
  
* * *  
Tai woke up flat on his back. "Wow, déjà vu or what?" he thought. He sat up and looked around. Wargreymon had de-digivolved to Koromon. He stood and walked over to his friend and digimon partner asking,"You ok buddy?" the pink digimon answered "I'm fine… where are we?" Tai looked around carefully. They were in a clearing much like the one he had been in when first entering the digiworld. But there was something…"It looks like the digiworld, but there's something…not right about it, sort of an afraid feeling if you know what I mean?" Koromon whispered "Yeah, I feel it too"   
Not far away, in a bush away two figures observed the new arrivals. " It's one of them" the short figure hissed " Which one?" the other asked. The short one squinted against the shadow that hung perpetually over the digiworld. "It's the black hearted bitch Queen's brother himself." The other gasped " him, are you sure?" "he's wearing different cloths and his hair is a bit different but yes, it's him?" grimaceing the other hissed "And alone with his digimon at in-training level?" it's eyes narrowed in hatred "Lets take him out now and good riddance!" the short one put a paw on the others shoulder "Patience! From what I've heard that one is too canny to be caught alone off guard, it's probably a trap. Get the others" the taller one ran off to do as he was bid, the other watched and waited…  
  
"Tai! Where are you?" a voice cried out of the darkness. Tai jumped up from where he had been sitting. " Kari! I'm over here!!!" he shouted. A pink and yellow bullet came shooting out of the bushes, he had only time for a startled yelp before he was knocked to the ground . Kari was followed more sedately by Gatomon. "Where are we" Kari asked her brother. "It looks like the digiworld , but it feels darker somehow" she shivered. Tai put an arm around her shoulder " Your right Kari, I don't like it." He jumped to his feet as he heard a branch crack. "Who's there?" he asked. " It's me!" came T.K.s voice. He ran in with Patamon on his head, Matt came in next carrying Tsunomon. Matt looked at Tai, grinning "I think your hair got flattened, what'd you do? Land on your head?" Tai ran a hand through his hair and glared at the blonde "no I didn't!" Matt snickered " Knowing you it probably didn't do much damage!" Tai was about to answer that with a fist in the other boy's face when the others started to filter in. "We can't just stay here." Joe said. "Yeah" Matt said sarcastically " we have to find out who our worst enemies are, another riddle from Gennai, some clue" Izzy looked at him "It may be more of a clue than you think, My parents used to always tell me that the worst enemy you can face is…". he fell silent. Curious, wondering why he hadn't finished Tai looked over at Izzy, he didn't have to wonder for long, something hit the back of his head and knocked him unconscious.   
  
Tai woke up and realised he was being carried over someones shoulder. He had been hit on the head pretty hard with a slingstone, and by rights should have been out for another ten minutes or so. However, it being Tai, his hair had cushioned most of the hit. What is going on? He thought and being who he was, suited thought to action. he banged on the arm holding him and yelled "What the hell is going on here! Lemme down! Lemme down lemme…OUCH!!!!" he was dropped unceremoniously on his head. Again, It being Tai, there was no noticeable damage. Getting up he turned around "Ogremon?" he thought blearily, yes it was ogremon. The virus turned good who had helped them against the dark masters. "Ogremon!" He shouted giving the giant green digimon a hug " I thought I was in trouble!" he looked around and saw the others being carried by assorted digimon. He turned to the now confused ogremon asking " whats going on?" the ogre looked afraid of him. " Sorry Prince Taichi, I didn't mean to kidnap you" he dropped to his knees " it was all their idea!" he finished frantically poijnting at the other digimon. Now Tai was the one who was confused. "Prince? Kidnapping? The hell?" he blinked. Just then he heard a groan to his left, Matt was wakeing up. "Matt are you allright? Something weird is going on with ogremon. He's calling me Prince?" Matt chuckled then gasped holding his head "Tai, if you're a prince then I'm the queen of england!" Tai punched his friend lightly on the shoulder "You do look a little feminine, should I get your dress your majesty?"Matt tried to look hurt and dignified at the same time… and failed miserably. Tai cracked up and Matt started to laugh too. They stopped as they heard a gasp from the assembled digimon " what?" they asked simultainiously. The Digimon stared at them, "You laughed… we've never seen the highnesses laugh before" Ogremon said shocked. The two boys were baffled. " Um…Yamato? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"Tai said. Matt muttered "I don't think this is our digiworld either…maybe another dimension?" Tai looked at him "You mean like in that subtitled in japanese, english show Izzy buys? Whats it called…Sliders? Where it's the same earth, but different things have happened?" Matt stared at him "Um…I guess. I was just throwing out an idea." Meanwhile the others were starting to wake up. "What's going on?" Mimi asked "Oh no! someone dented my hat!"Sora looked at the girl "I think that's the least of our worries." They looked at the surrounding digmon. Tai walked up to Ogremon "We think we're in a different digworld, so, maybe we should introduce ourselves." Elecmon glared at them, sparks sizzleing around him "We know who you are! Evil tyrants, Cruel dictators, take your pick!" The digidestined stared at him confused . "Since we have no clue what your talking about, I will introduce us. " Tai said "Ok, My name is Taichi Kamiya, most people call me Tai. The blonde with the crazy hair over there is Yamato Ishida" Matt glared at Tai, one hand going instinctively to his hair then turned to the digmon, you can call me Matt." "blah Blah Blah" said meramon" as he said, we already know who you are, you will not trick us again!" Unimon reared up shouting "We will destroy you and end you reign of terror forever! Horn buster!" Tai ducked and rolled, the blast singeing the top 3 inches off of his hair. The other digimon readied for attack, when a voice cried "Hold!" They froze. The digidestined saw the other digimon moveing respectfully aside creating an aisle as two digimon strode towards them. "Centauronmon and…LEOMON!!!" she shouted running toward the lion digimon she threw herself at him and gave him a hug, after all, the last time she had seen him he had been deleted while destroying Metaletemon. Izzy stepped forward "finally, of all the digimon, I'm sure you two will listen to reason!" Leomon grabbed Mimi and threw her to the ground "she hit, tears filling her eyes. Joe ran over to her, glareing at Leomon "Now you've gone too far, Mimi wouldn't hurt a fly!" Leomon looked at them coldly "Reason? After what you have done? I came here to collect your crests before you die." Centauromon stepped forward. " If you give them up now we will give you a moderately quick death although you do not deserve it. If not…you still die, but more painfully and we still get the crests." The digidestined gasped in horror. Kari stepped forward, tears running down her face "but we can't give you our crests! They were destroyed by Apocalymon!" Leomon sneered "Now give me another one dark queen, why should apocalymon destroy the property of those who gave him Earth?" he turned to the waiting digimon "Destroy them, and make it as painful as possible." The digidesting gasped, watching helplessly as the digimon gathered energy sending a combined attack straight at the digidestined!(A/N I am going to write this in script form for a while, italics is their thoughts)  
Ogremon: "Bone Cudgle"  
Tai: theres nowhere to run, I have to be brave, for the others! Unnoticed by him or anyone else his crest starts to glow from his heart.  
Unimon: "HornBuster!"  
Matt: At least I've got my friends by my side aburst of blue light on his chest forms into his crest  
Frigimon:"Subzero Ice punch"  
Joe: We have to rely on each other to get out of this In a burst of grey light, his crest starts to glow  
Centaurumon: "Solar Ray"  
Sora: I love my friends like family we have to live, for each other! In a burst of pink light her crest glows  
Elecmon: "Thunder Strike!"  
Mimi:I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! She is speaking sincerely so in a burst of green light her crest glows  
Pixiemon: "Pit Bomb"  
Izzy:We have to think of a way! A burst of violet light forms into his crest  
Digitamamon: "Nightmare Symdromer!"  
T.K.: Nothings hopeless, we can't give up! In a burst of golden light his crest glows brightly  
Leomon: "Fist of the Beast King!"  
Kari: WE WILL WIN! In a blast of pink Light, Her crest glows blindingly  
(end of script)  
The digidestineds digimon had be temporeraly forgotten, so, everyone was surprised when suddenly, they heard ringing across the clearing…  
"Agumon warp digivolve tooo….Wargreymon! Tai! I'm coming!"   
"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarrurumon! Matt!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon Joe!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!Birdramon digivolve to..Garudamon! Sora! OH NO!"   
"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon! MIMI!!!!!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon! Izzy!"  
"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon! T.K! I'll save you!"  
"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon! KAAAAARRRRIIIIIIII!"  
Seeing their friends in danger the Digimon of the digidestined raced across the clearing,…as did the combined attacks of the other digimon. Both roaring toward the children, one would destroy them, the other save them. Which would get there first?  
To be continued…..  
O.K. If you liked it and wanna find out what happens next either R+R so I know it doesn't suck. Or e-mail or IM me. I'm being a hypocrite, I hate Cliffhangers and I keep writing them, Hope you liked it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
